


Holding on to you

by Sacredillusionist



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blue Lions Route, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Found Family, Happy Ending, M/M, Multi, Other, Post Blue Lions Route, Post game ending, Raising a Child, post route ending, sylvix - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 02:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20827517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacredillusionist/pseuds/Sacredillusionist
Summary: In the aftermath of the war against the Empire Felix uses this opportunity to continue his wayward ways. However, things begin to get more tricky as he finds a child alone in the rubble of the battles. Being thrust into the role of a caretaker is much more work than he expected, luckily he has Sylvain there to help him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is the nothing but fluff. I want to write nothing but Sylvain fluff. Here is found family baby fic. Chapters will be short and easy to read so I can post often.

In Felix's life, he learned long ago not to hesitate. When an enemy stands in your path you cut them down- without hesitation. When you wanted to excel as a swords master you did not hesitate, even if that meant sacrificing everything personal and precious to you. That is what he did. He did not hesitate.

If you wanted to change the world- you did not hesitate.

That is where Felix stood now. On the precipice of change, life as we knew it was crumbling and being reshaped. Quite a few people were unhappy and Felix had been tasked with helping clear out the Empire rubble. The faint yells of protest from the remaining nobility, clinging to their obsolete past. Felix intended to crush that past. Any system the put the lives of the nobility and their crests were worthless to him.

“It’s like another Remire calamity....” Felix had not heard Sylvain's approach, but really, he didn't need him. Felix knew the orange-haired man. He knew the way Sylvain worked, knew him like the back of his hand. It was what happened when you watched someone for nearly 20 years. So his sudden appearance didn’t startle or surprise him. They would lead their battalions into the village and they would clean up this mess. That was their role in this change.

“The profes- the Archbishop thinks there is something going on outside of the remaining Empire Loyalists.” Felix added, pushing down with the kingdom’s soldiers as they descended on the flaming village. Literally, the fire was spreading at massive speeds. Felix signaled one of their mages forward. "Take care of the fire." he snapped the order out as they dashed ahead.

“Let’s discuss it after we clear the village of its monsters.” Sylvain added. It was time. Felix nodded as Sylvain flicked his reigns, charging forward as Felix dashed behind him, keeping up so they both moved in unison. The rush of the battle overtook him as the dark-haired swordsman felt his heart rise. He couldn’t help but grin as they sprung into action. This was the moment when he truly felt alive. When Sylvain was in his eyesight, his lance twisting striking at their enemy. The sight of Sylvain's grace always stirred emotion in him- long-repressed emotions. When he could dash forward and end their battles with the smallest slashes of his blades. He was a force, a hurricane full of ice and fire- swirling madly with raging energy. He felt on top of the world- no, he was going to change the world. 

\--

As the energy of the battle seemed to die down, Felix felt his energy die down with it. They would signal the church now, letting them pass into the wreckage. Felix and Sylvain were the front lines, the church was who healed the area. Working to clear the rubble and help the injured villagers. Felix found this part always made him anxious. once the high settled down and nothing but the aftermath remained. It reminded him of Duscur, of his brother. So instead he used his anxiety as an excuse to pace around the village and check for remaining enemies. He was doing his best to clear the village for any remaining insanity, but when it was everywhere how was he supposed to eliminate it? A faint noise distracted his internal monologue, his stomach twisting with a mix of uncertainty and excitement. Was it a monster? Another corrupted person destroying the lives of innocent people? No matter what it was, it was a welcome distraction. Drawing his sword from side he held it, ready to strike as he pushed into one of the small houses moving silently towards the sound. 

The wailing sound grew louder making Felix’s hair stand on end. He knew this noise… but from where? Felix pushed through the ravaged home, tables overturned, long extinguished candles, things torn from the walls. Stepping with quiet poise he pushed into the small room his heart-stopping as the wailing grew uncontrollably loud. A rocking cradle sat in the room. Now he recognized the sound as a sobbing newborn child. Felix’s sword dropped to his side almost immediately. 

_“Shit.”_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which a baby screams and Felix goes "Same hat" to the toddler.

Felix’s grip on the sword was so tight it made the top of his hands bright red as he took small steps towards the crib. Peering in anxiously the shrieks seemed to be only getting louder and louder, it’s tiny face growing red. The shock of the situation made Felix freeze up. His sword clattering to the ground as he leaned over the crib. “Hey. Quiet down.” He hissed angrily, the baby’s cries hiccuped as tiny eyes hazel eyes opened. 

His angry look must have terrified the baby since within seconds the screams returned, only this time even louder. His expression darkened, somewhere in between panic and annoyance as he held a hand out to shush the child desperately. As if that would work. “Come on, are you kidding?” The snappy words escaped under his breath in frustration as he reached forward to pick the baby up tentatively. Felix had never held a baby much less been around one, so naturally, he wasn't sure what to do as he lifted it in the air. Holding the baby out, it’s tiny feet stretched out awkwardly kicking. It didn't smell bad, that was good right? The sudden movement seemed to shock the child into silence as Felix held it up, its eyes opened now and stared down at him, bottom lip quivering.

“No, no, no, no, not again.” He tried to shush the baby, bouncing the baby in his hands. Up and down, up and down, up and down. Felix knew it didn't help, he could feel the baby shaking too shocked. He almost pitied the child, bringing the child up before he could start crying again. “Hey baby, no crying,” he warned, trying to keep his voice light as he slowly stopped his light game of bouncing the baby in the air. Its eyes seemed to dip now, closing softly and calmly before opening again.

“See? No reason to cry.” He felt himself smile in success as told the small child now, pulling him back down into his arms. “The strong don't cry." He told the baby amused. "With lungs like that, you're definitely strong." He tried to keep his voice even and light. "We should find your parents.” He curled the small baby against his chest into his arm. The toddler distracting itself by grabbing on to his jacket and pulling making Felix frown. 

“Felix, what are you doing hiding back here-” He heard Sylvain’s voice as he turned around, both of them stared in shock as Felix automatically moved to guard the baby in his hands and snarl at him. He just got the fucking thing to stop crying. There was no way he was going to let it start up again. 

Both men stood across from each other- Sylvain looking shocked. Why wouldn't he? Felix was cradling a child and growling at him. This wasn't an everyday sight.

“Felix, uh buddy..." Sylvain cleared his throat keeping his voice as light and even as he could. "...Whatcha got there?” Sylvain managed to ask, taking a step forward. The child let out a high pitched shriek. Felix wasn’t sure if it was a happy, sad or angry one. Whatever it was, Felix felt the same mood. 

“None of your business.” he huffed. Pushing past Sylvain he headed back towards the front of the village.  He needed to find this baby's parents quick. Cradling such a small and fragile life in his hands made him feel uncomfortable. The damn thing could break at any moment in his grip.


End file.
